New Teens From The Block
by animelover213
Summary: 3 teens with ways to rebel and over power the adults are not exacly what the x team thought from the new recruits. excpecialy since they're extremley quiet, but when then again, you never know.


HI. This is my first xmen story I ever wrote. I had ideas for stories but couldn't get them written down. Thank for checking this out, here is the story:  
  
The bell rang and all the students of Ilori High left the classrooms. Everyone following his or her regular day routine and leaving.  
  
"Hey Lina, come on, we haven't got all day, theirs only 50 minutes of lunch" said a girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes.  
  
"All right Hazle, I'll be right with you, I have to grab my cell," said Lina pushing her red hair behind her ears. Her emerald green eyes searching her bag for her phone.  
  
"Forget it, you can use mine" said a blonde appearing next to her. She had blue eyes and started to walk up to Hazle.  
  
"Ok, thanks Jen!" said Lina running to the classrooms door and getting to a conversation.  
  
"So, how has your relationship with star player Rob gone?" asked Jen grinning.  
  
"He's down right spoiled," said Lina pulling out her lip-gloss.  
  
"Can I use that when you're done?" asked Hazle pulling out a mirror. Lina nodded and started putting it on.  
  
"I think you two make a cute couple, other than that spoiled and stoke up attitude he has" said Hazle who now had the lip-gloss.  
  
The other two nodded and continued walking.  
  
Tons of kids poured into the local pizzeria. Most of them wearing either a blue skirt, button up shirt and blazer or Blue pants and a white button up shirt.  
  
"Hey have you heard the rumors! Rob is braking up with Lina," said a girl nearby them.  
  
"Who told you that?" demanded Hazle glaring at them.  
  
"He's boasting about it in the mall. Sorry Lina" she said sadly.  
  
The group of girls went to the mall where they saw none other than Rob with the school tramp sitting on his lap.  
  
"You we're going to break up with me ha?" asked Lina nearly screaming. The wind currents suddenly grew stronger and the near by water fountain was over flowing. "How dare you!" screamed Jen causing two cups of water two break. "She trusted you!" screamed Hazle making him float in the air. " Well guess what, I'm dumping you first!" screamed Lina throwing a milkshake at him and running out followed by her two friends.  
  
"What just happened!" asked a furious Lina to her friends who just shrugged. "I'm freaked now," said Jen rubbing her arm. Hazle nodded. "You guys can stay at my place tonight, I'm sure uncle Rick wouldn't mind" said Lina starting to jog to her place. The others followed her. They walked up to a huge mansion and entered it.  
  
"Lina, are you ok, why are you home early?" asked a man with curly red hair and brown eyes.  
  
"We didn't feel well," said Hazle lying to him.  
  
"Well, there is some one here to see you. It is very urgent to see him," He said to them politely. The 3 girls nodded and walked into the main room.  
  
"Girls, this is Professor Charles Xavier, an old friend of the family. And his associates Aurora Munroe and Logan" said Uncle Rick smiling.  
  
Lina tilted her head like a confused puppy.  
  
"You remember how we talked about powers and moving to train all 3 of you," he asked again.  
  
"Of course I do! I have been waiting for this grand trip all my life. So where are we going, Paris, Egypt or England. I heard Brazil is quite good this time of the year" Said Lina almost jumping up and down.  
  
"Well, we thought more along the lines of Bayville High and it will only be the 3 of you with teachers and other teens" said Aurora  
  
"You're joking us right," asked Jen suspiciously.  
  
"Nope" said Logan bored.  
  
"What about our friends and family and reputations and the shop we we're going to get this year with our allowances from 5 years straight!" said Hazle now getting up.  
  
"Ditch them," said Logan again.  
  
"You can't do this to us!" said Lina almost screaming running up the stairs to her room. Behind her were Hazle and Jen.  
  
20 minutes later  
  
"Girls, come out, please. I've been standing here for a while now." Said Uncle Rick leaning against the door, which was locked.  
  
Hazle put up the volume to the radio and his voice was drowned out by music.  
  
"I'm sorry, but she's just very prone to change," he said to the two other adults standing in front of him.  
  
"Just like her mother," said Xavier grinning.  
  
The door suddenly opened, almost making Rick fall backwards.  
  
"You got that right! So before you start making decisions for me, remember how my mother would react, and you'll now the outcome. Now if you don't mind, my best friends and I have loud music to jump around with. Thank you have a nice day," she said nearly screaming before shutting the door and locking it.  
  
After what seemed like 4 hours the girls sneaked out of the room and ran to the kitchen they were about to open the fridge when something taped Hazle on the back.  
  
"Jen, stop taping me on the shoulder, just because I beat you in a game of chess doesn't mean you have to be mad at me" she said staring at what to eat.  
  
"That isn't me!" screamed Jen now angry, "and you didn't beat me at chess, I let you win" she finished glaring.  
  
"Children, hush your voices. You don't want to be caught by the older more ignorant adults do you? Plus, we have to get 5 days worth of foods and 6 days worth of water. We have 3 weeks worth of candy and 6 days worth of potato chips already upstairs. Let just not get caught, ok?" Lina said leaning against the fridge puling out an apple.  
  
"Stop taping me on the back" said Hazle now getting angry  
  
"That isn't us," said Jen turning around slowly.  
  
"What would you prefer, chicken or turkey? Guys, what is it, your awfully quiet." Said Lina looking at her friends.  
  
"Crap! They're right behind us, aren't they?" she asked now in panic. Her two friends nodded. Lina turned around slowly still holding the apple. "Apple?" she asked offering it to her uncle.  
  
"After much thoughtful consideration and hard term thought we have a deal. We have come up with the fact that we are innocent of ever denying what you adults said to us. We were rightly practicing teen rebellion towards an unjust act," said Jen sophisticatedly  
  
"So you're going?" asked Aurora hopefully.  
  
"Fine, but we're not happy!" said Lina glaring at all the adults.  
  
Next chapter:  
  
Bio of the girls  
  
Chapter after that:  
  
More story  
  
I should have 2 chapters done by tomorrow, but it takes a while for the website to post. An example is how I added a chapter to my beyblade story and it took 1 ½ day to get it up. Thanks! Please review. 


End file.
